


catharsis

by starlessyou (crystallizedcherry)



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/starlessyou
Summary: serial surat-surat dari haechan untuk ryujin,dan ryujin untuk haechan.fragmen kemarin, hari ini, juga barangkali esok.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 01. polaroid

**01.**

kamu bilang, polaroid-polaroid ini bakal jadi puzzle. oke. sebentar. kulihat dulu. ini kamu. ini kamu. aku. kita, selintas lewat. kamu lagi. aku. aku. aku. aku.  
kenapa lebih banyak aku?  
lalu kamu bilang, kamu lebih senang jika fragmen masa lalu lebih banyak tentangku. supaya di masa depan, aku lebih berani memeluk masa lalu.

-

Ryujin mengambil selembar foto yang terselip di dalam modul Musikalitas Teater milik Haechan. Ia amati; ia ingat. Taman belakang kampus. Haechan yang berlari mengejarnya karena botol minumnya tertinggal di aula, sesudah rapat besar untuk pentas semester awal lalu.

“Kamu masih menyimpan ini.”

Haechan tertawa kecil. “Kamu juga masih menyimpan fotoku, kan?”

“Sudah lupa.” Ryujin tersenyum tipis.

“Bohong. Paling-paling masih di dompetmu. Terselip di balik foto kamu yang baru, di balik foto kamu dan Lia di _photobooth_ festival minggu lalu.”

Ingin Ryujin bilang, _kok kamu hafal segalanya tentangku?_ tapi itu cuma akan membuat kepala Haechan makin besar.

“Kuambil lagi, ya.”

“Nggak.” Haechan merebut foto polaroid itu dari Ryujin. “Selama nggak kamu kembalikan fotoku yang itu.”

“Nggak mau.”

“Tuh, kan. Masih kamu simpan.”

Ryujin menjulurkan lidahnya. Haechan tertawa sambil dengan iseng mencubit hidung Ryujin. Ryujin melebas tangannya, tetapi berakhir dengan menggenggam pergelangannya.

“Simpan saja fotoku. Biar tiap kali kamu kangen di jam dua belas malam kamu nggak perlu puluhan kali _spam chat_ aku.”


	2. 02. fall

**02.**

orang-orang jatuh cinta di ruang terang. orang-orang jatuh cinta karena sentuhan hangat. orang-orang jatuh cinta karena sentuhan pada jiwa. kamu jatuh cinta pada langit dan melodi lembut. kamu jatuh cinta di ruang musik. aku jatuh cinta pada kebersamaan. aku jatuh cinta di kesunyian.

-

Ryujin mengintip sesekali di balik bukunya. Haechan sekarang lebih suka buku digital daripada buku fisik. Dia terlihat sedang membaca di tabletnya; tapi siapa yang bisa lihat jendela apa saja yang dibukanya? _Airpods_ pada telinganya mungkin akan berkata sesuatu. Ryujin menghela napas.

Haechan mengangkat pandangannya sedikit. Haechan tersenyum tipis tapi menunduk kembali. Ryujin menemukan paragraf tentang alam di bawah ombak; tentang tekanan yang berat di bawah sana dan para penyelam yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat bahasa isyarat. Ryujin hanyut. Ryujin menyelam, melebas kupu-kupu yang menggelitik benaknya, kupu-kupu yang diciptakan Haechan sejak hari kesatu mereka bertemu.

Ia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Laut di dalam buku itu semakin memukaunya. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat lepas pantai? Kesunyian perpustakaan membuatnya benar-benar seperti menyelam.

Haechan menyentuh tangannya. Lautnya surut, gelombang mendadak menghilang, Ryujin kembali dari pantai ke perpustakaan. Haechan menggenggam jarinya dengan lembut, hangat, tanpa kata.

Susah jatuh cinta pada laut. Susah jatuh cinta pada alam terbuka. Susah jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang jauh. Mudah jatuh cinta pada Haechan.


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

kamu terpukau pada bunga-bunga. kamu terpana pada helai-helai dandelion yang bebas terbang. kamu terpana pada langit. kamu terpukau pada rerumputan di bawah kaki kita. aku terpana pada dandelion yang kuat di tangkainya. aku terpukau pada bebungaan yang kuncup.   
kita terpana pada segalanya. kita terpana pada damai sunyi. kamu bilang, di sinilah kita menemukan diri kita masing-masing. aku bilang, di sini aku menemukan diri kita bersama.

-

Haechan berselonjor kaki di atas rumput-rumput liar yang telah patah. Ryujin memeluk tasnya, menatap air sungai yang tenang. Sepeda mereka bersandar pada pohon, saling berimpitan, pagar ilalang pada sisi sungai di seberang sana berayun-ayun.

Ryujin meletakkan kepala di atas tasnya. Angin membuainya, membawakan kantuk untuknya, melunturkan ingatan akan hari ini dan hanya menyisakan Haechan, Haechan, Haechan. Pagi, Haechan menjemputnya. Siang, Haechan menemaninya makan siang sambil _brainstorming_ proyek tim Ryujin, dan sore, mereka kembali bersama lagi. Ryujin bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin, Haechan jadi lebih tahu tentang dirinya dibanding dirinya sendiri? Sulit untuk menemukan diri di refleksi di dalam kepala; dan itu membuat Ryujin terkadan tersesat di dalam dirinya sendiri.

“Lee Donghyuck.”

“Iya?” Haechan menoleh, meniru posenya.

“Kamu lihat aku sebagai siapa? Sebagai apa?”

“Sebagai Shin Ryujin.”

“Bukan _orang yang keren_ atau _orang yang kuat_?”

Haechan tersenyum. “Nanti kalau kamu sedang tidak keren, sedang lemah, itu berarti aku nggak mengakui kamu? Nggak. Kamu adalah Shin Ryujin. Dengan segala yang kamu punya.”

Angin semakin deras, menghanyutkan Ryujin ke batas-batas mimpi. Haechan menepuk pelan kepalanya; ia rasa itu adalah bagian dari mimpi.

Atau, bukan?


	4. 04. rain

**04.**

dengan hujan, kita melihat patahan-patahan cerita. aku dan kamu melihat ke belakang. aku dan kamu melihat ke depan. semuanya fragmen.   
dingin adalah suasana paling tepat untuk patahan-patahan cerita.   
dengan hangat, kita coba sambungkan mereka bersama.

-

Haechan berlari kecil ke tepi trotoar. Air dari genangan terciprat karena kakinya. Segera dia menuju bawah payung Ryujin.

“Hei. Ini kopimu.” Haechan memberikan gelas hangat itu pada Ryujin. Dia mengambil alih payung dari tangan Ryujin. “Biar aku yang pegang.”

Jari-jari Ryujin memeluk erat gelas tersebut. Ia menghidu aroma kopinya. “Antrenya panjang, ya?”

“Nggak juga. Agak lelet sedikit gara-gara yang di depanku kartu kreditnya bermasalah.”

Mereka menonton kendaraan yang berlaluan. Lampu lalu lintas di persimpangan ini begitu lama dan membosankan.

“Ingat musim gugur tahun lalu, nggak?” Haechan menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. “Kita baru jadian. Kita sama-sama nggak punya payung.”

“Dan pakai jaketmu.” Senyum Ryujin tersembunyi di balik bibir gelasnya. “Besoknya aku demam. Kamu bikin bubur lalu kamu antarkan ke apartemenku.”

Haechan tersenyum. “Musim gugur tahun depan, kita bakal ngapain, ya?”

Ryujin pelan-pelan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Haechan. “Tetap sama-sama, ya.”

Haechan merapat pada Ryujin, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Dia memberi senyum lagi untuk Ryujin; itu sudah cukup untuk Ryujin.


	5. 05. fragile

**05.**

pernah, suatu waktu, kamu bilang; berlari adalah segalanya. kita masih muda. panas dan bergelora. cadas pun tak sanggup melukai kita.   
tapi aku terlalu berpegangan padanya; hingga kurasa pencapaian adalah segalanya.

-

“Sudah, ya.” Haechan memeluk Ryujin lebih erat. “Nggak apa-apa. Kita coba lagi lain kali.”

Ryujin tidak bersuara, tetapi kaos Haechan basah karenanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, tetapi air mata masih saja mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia pikir lawan-lawannya di kualifikasi ini mudah, latihannya menjadi tak seintens biasanya. Ia tidak maksimal di pertandingan tenis tersebut.

Ryujin juga bisa merasakan kecupan Haechan pada kepalanya, tetapi ia tak bisa memberi tanggapan apa-apa.

“Kita masih muda. Masih banyak kesempatan. Kamu jadi punya pengalaman, kan?”

Ryujin semakin jatuh; dengan Haechan yang lebih memilih untuk mengatakan _kita_ dan bukan _kamu_ (—oh mereka berjuang _bersama_ , Haechan selalu menepati janjinya dan tak mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri),

membuat Ryujin merasa utuh di kerapuhannya sendiri.


	6. 06. swing

**06.**

kamu lihat lampu kota malam hari. kamu lihat mataku. kamu lihat kita.  
kamu bilang, lebih suka kerlip kecil di tengah kegelapan. yang damai, hangat, dan untuk kamu nikmati sendiri. kamu bilang mataku dan cahaya kota serupa. damai, hangat, dan lembut. hanya untuk kamu.  
kamu yakin, kita adalah kerlip lampu di malam hari.

-

Untuk sesaat, dunia di sekelilingnya berubah seperti kilasan film. _Film noir_? Dokumenter? Sebuah potongan adegan pre-distopia? Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota pada malam hari di sekeliling taman kecil itu berayun bersamanya. Ryujin mempercepat laju ayunannya, ia berpegangan lebih erat pada rantainya. Rambutnya seperti menunggang angin, dan ia pun memekik bahagia.

Haechan berayun santai di sampingnya. Dia mengamati Ryujin yang seperti lepas-bebas, seperti seorang anak kecil yang kembali menemukan kebahagiaan paling sederhananya.

Cukup puas dengan ayunan cepatnya, Ryujin pun kembali berayun pelan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di taman itu, dan malam semakin sunyi saja. Haechan sudah bisa menghitung mobil yang berlaluan di jalan raya, sudah cukup jarang.

Ryujin tersenyum lebar ke arah Haechan; untuk sesuatu yang tak perlu dikatakan. Haechan mengerti segalanya; Haechan menikmati segalanya.

“Kamu percaya, nggak, lebih menyenangkan jadi anak kecil yang nggak tahu apa-apa?”

“Iya. Itu menyenangkan.” Haechan berayun pelan. “Tapi jadinya kita melewatkan hal-hal yang menarik.”

“Yakin?”

“Iya.”


	7. 07. stars

**07.**

kita lupa pada matahari. pada langit. pada bulan. pada bintang-bintang. kita terlalu sibuk di dunia kita sendiri. di kehidupan di genggaman tangan kita. kita mengejar sesuatu yang maya.   
kamu bilang, kamu capek. tapi saat kita berlari, berdua, bisakah kita menemukan bintang-bintang lagi?   
kita, sudah bersama, tapi apakah kita sudah melupakan langit? langit yang dahulu membuat orang-orang bahagia?

-

Haechan melirik es krim di tangan Ryujin. Ryujin adalah tipe yang menggigit es krim alih-alih menjilatnya.

Dia menunggu momentum yang tepat, dan merebut es krim itu dari tangan Ryujin, berlari di jalan kecil tersebut sambil tertawa keras.

“Kembalikan!” Ryujin berlari sekuat tenaganya, menunjuk Haechan.

Haechan berbalik, berlari mundur lebih pelan, terkekeh-kekeh. Dia menjilat es krim itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Ryujin dapat mencapainya dan mengambil kembali es krimnya. Haechan pun duduk di atas aspal, menyelonjorkan kaki sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia mendongak, tawanya pudar menjadi senyum.

Ryujin pun duduk di sisinya, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ryujin menekuk kakinya, melipat lututnya. “Nggak kelihatan apa-apa.”

“Kita harus berlari lebih jauh lagi kalau mau lihat bintang.”

“Terlalu jauh.”

“Tapi, sepadan.” Haechan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ryujin. “Aku akan mengajakmu nanti. Yang jauh. Biar kita bisa lihat bintang sama-sama.”


End file.
